Resident Evil: Rebecca's Search
by ResidentRebecca
Summary: Rebecca Chambers Sets off on a mission to find Billy Cohen. Takes place after resident evil 0 and 1 obviously :-P..please r/r
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! : -P  
  
Chapter One  
  
The sun glowed with a beautiful radiance throughout the sky. Rebecca sat in the S.T.A.R.S. helicopter, resting her tired head upon Barry's shoulder. As the helicopter landed on the roof of the Raccoon City Police Department's helipad with an abrupt thud, Rebecca gave a glance to Jill, Chris, Barry, and Brad, like a mother duck counting her ducklings; seeing if everyone was all right. Brad smiled at her and opened the side hatch of the helicopter for everyone to get out. Police chief Irons was waiting outside along with some of the higher ups of the department. Also awaiting them on the helipad, a large group of reporters from the news and newspaper were awaiting their replies to the rumors that leaked out throughout town. Chris got out first, stretching his arms and yawning, Jill followed him. Brad and Barry stepped out at the same time, nodding to eachother when they got out. Rebecca gave a small sigh, and proceeded to step out. Barry took her hand to help her out, he treated her as if she were one of his daughters, smiling and giving her a consoling hug. The press was bombarding the five survivors with loud questions, each reporter trying to get the big scoop. Chief Irons tried to hold the reporters back, but they made it past him like a hungry pack of zombies trying to devour the survivors. Rebecca glanced at Jill confidently replying to the reporters along with the others. She faced the crowd, and all she could do is cry. Barry wrapped his arm around her shoulder, almost covering her petite body. He consoled her and told the reporters to leave her alone and leave it to Jill and Chris to answer any of their questions. Rebecca sniffed, wiped away her tears, and said "Thanx Barry, I appreciate you being so kind to me." "Don't mention it Kid, you remind me of my eldest daughter Kirsten." Rebecca nodded at Barry and gave him a big thankful grin. "Well, what say we get you home, hmm?" said Barry. "Alright, thanks Barry, but I'll be fine; I'm a big girl." Rebecca replied jokingly. Barry stepped back into the circle of press with Jill and Chris. Rebecca took one last glance at the four of them, and was pretty sure it would be her last. She walked to the helipad door, rusted brown from such little use, and weakly opened it. The smell of old wood paneling flooded the hallway that led to Chief Iron's secretary's office. Rebecca stepped through the office door, the room was empty. "Oh well," Rebecca thought "I guess I'll hafta catch up with Shirley later." She opened the door that led to the main hall of the R.P.D. and took a deep breath. As she walked to the opposite side of the main hall, she saw a janitor downstairs near the main entrance cleaning up some spilled coffee from a reporter. Rebecca opened the door to the Library and was rushed with the smell of old books, with no complaints though, it was better than rotten flesh from the undead. As she stepped through the door to the hallway that leads to the S.T.A.R.S. office, Rebecca grabbed on to the dog tags she had taken from her unlikely friend Billy. She gave a grin at the thought of his name. She stepped into the S.T.A.R.S. office, and turned right to go to her desk in the corner. She placed her first aid bag on the wall next to her desk and gave a big sigh. No one else was in the office, so Rebecca found no trouble in trashing Captain Wesker's desk. She tried to open the main compartment of his desk, but it was locked. Since no one was around, she took her S.T.A.R.S. custom handgun, and shot at the lock. "Hopefully no one heard that." She thought, but she didn't really care otherwise. She was hell-bent on finding incriminating evidence or anything about the bastard who helped kill her whole team back in the woods. She did find something, a letter from Alfred Ashford. The letter basically asked Wesker to come to Rockfort Island where he resided to help with some experiments. There was a keycard taped to the letter at the bottom. Rebecca pocketed it and returned to her desk. She grabbed all of her medical supplies from the cabinet behind her, and all of her bullets from her desk. She left a letter to Barry thanking him for everything and to give her gratitude to Chris for helping keep her alive back in the mansion. And she also mentioned to Jill she was glad to have worked with such a strong woman and finally to Brad, for eventually rescuing them from the "Hell Mansion". She ended the note with her deepest regrets that she has her own mission to pursue now and that she hoped they would call her sometime to catch up. She left her Cell phone number at the bottom, and she left her S.T.A.R.S. card on top of the letter. She placed the letter on the edge of Jill's desk that faced the door so everyone would see it. She grabbed her spare medical bag with all of her supplies in it, and threw it on her back. She opened the door, gave one last glance at the office, and gently said "I'll find you Billy, don't worry." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters so don't sue me: -P  
  
---I hope you liked chapter One, when will Rebecca find Billy?? Who knows??.Well me of course, but you'll find out soon enough (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sky was full of illuminating stars, and there was a slight scattering of clouds here and there. Rebecca stood in her apartment in uptown Raccoon City looking at all of her boxes. She had come home from the Mansion and the Police Department to pack. She had addressed all of the boxes to her parents house back in California to keep them there until she knew where she'd live. She had a letter to mail along with the boxes telling them that she was looking for a new place to live in New York City and didn't have the room for it, of course she had to lie, who would belive the old zombies ate my town story. Zombies hadn't taken over the city yet, but Rebecca had a bad feeling and had to find Billy anyways. She taped the last box shut, and loaded them into her Jeep to bring to the post office. Rebecca went back to her apartment on the 6th floor of her building, which overlooked the stores along the boulevard. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up before leaving; a relaxing bath and shower was just what the doctor ordered for Rebecca. Rebecca turned on the T.V. in the bathroom and put it on the news as she drew her bath. She put some bath salts and bubbles into the bath, and remvoved her clothes. She slipped into the bathtub with ease, and let out a small sigh of relief. It had been about three days since she had a nice bath and she took full advantage of it. Rebecca closed her eyes and relaxed as she listened to the news. She was relaxing just fine until a news alert came onto the screen. She opened her eyes in shock: the cameraman was zooming in on a teenager eating his neighbor in one of the Raccoon City trailer parks. Screaming was heard and gunshots were firing at the boy as the newswoman reported: "We are standing here live at 45 Raccoon Circle as a teenager is eating his neighbor. This incident is being taken care of by the Raccoon City Poilce Department. This isn't the first incident.." " Oh my God," thought Rebecca. Rebecca stood up and drained the tub. She turned the shining brass nozzles on the shower wall. She washed her hair in a panic and rinsed off. As she stepped out of the shower, she reached for her towel. She couldn't find it, and her eyes were blurry from the water getting into her eyes. Just then, she felt the towel get placed into her small, soft hand. As she frantically dried off her eyes so she could see, she saw good old "Chickenheart", Brad was standing there with his eyes covered with his left arm. "What the Hell are you doing, Brad?! You nearly scared me half to death!" Brad replied" I'm sorry, Rebecca, I had to see you before you left, to warn you." "About what?" asked Rebecca. "When you left that letter for us back in the office, Chief Irons was there. He doesn't want you leavin' town for any reason whatsoever. I don't agree with him, so I wanted to tell you to get outta here as soon as you can. He's gonna have police searchin' for ya soon." Poor Brad told Rebecca. "Is that so? Well Brad, Thanks so much for telling me and if you would please step out for a minute so I can change??" "Oh! Of course Rebecca, I'm sorry." Brad inched his way backwards out of the door and closed it. "I'll be out in a sec!" Cried Rebecca. Rebecca slipped on her panties and her bra, and slid on her Abercrombie and Fitch flare jeans and her favorite green tight Sweatshirt. She finally placed her 2 inch tall dark brown shoes on. Rebecca put some styling product in her hair and winged it out on the sides. As she was finishing up, she yelled for Brad. She heard no reply. She opened the bathroom door and looked around her apartment. On the counter in her kitchen, there lyed a note from Brad. Along with it was a magnum gun he had taken from the R.P.D. and some clips for it. The note read: Dear Rebecca, I went back to the station to distract Irons. I don't know why he's not wantin' you to leave town, but you should be able to. Im gonna escape after I make sure you have enough time to get out. And theres a gun for whatever you're pursuing, I hope its enough. Good Luck! Sincerely, Brad Vickers. Rebecca smiled after reading the note, and knew it was time to go. She grabbed her small T.V. from her bathroom, put the gun and ammo Brad had given her in her backpack along with some food and drinks and other essentials. She took one last look out her balcony at the stores under the twilight, and she left. Once in her car, she headed to the post office quickly. It was closed, so she decided to ship them on express delivery in the next town that ha an open post office. She was on her way out of town. She passed the sign that read "You Are Now Leaving Raccoon City" on the highway, and knew that her journey had just started. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer-Yep.. I still don't own these characters, though It would be fun if I did : -P  
  
Thank you all who read my story and leave me happy mail (.I'm planning on writing some more for u very few loyal readers.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sky was still filled with bright stars, and only a few faint clouds surrounded the moon. The moon shone down brightly upon Rebecca's car as she drove very fast on the highway leading to the next town or city, which was unknown even to Rebecca. She checked her map, and New York City was the closest place around, so she zoomed faster in her Jeep. No one else was out on the road, Rebecca wasn't sure as to why, but didn't care all the same. She was nearing the city limits, and as she looked to her right, there was a police car pulled over. She decided to pull up next to it and see quickly what was going on here in New York City with the police officer, maybe get an escort into the town so she could be quicker. She stepped out of her car, leaving the engine on of course, and made her way over to his car. When she reached the driver's side window, she noticed all the windows were blocked. She tapped on the window, and as an oncoming car in the other lane zoomed by, the lights revealed quickly that the windows inside were covered in blood. Hands started to rush its way around the window, grabbing unsuccessfully at Rebecca. She was in luck because the doors to the police car were locked and whatever was inside couldn't get out. She ran back into her car, and sped off in a panic. As she made her way into the city, she noticed a few districts were completely without power, they were blacked out. She sighed, and made her way to the nearest shipping station, which was UPS. Luckily for her, it was open. She ran inside, and managed to catch the last truck leaving the station, so she paid a little extra money to rush deliver her stuff to California, and she got back into her car and left. Rebecca stopped into a convenience store to ask for directions to the nearest Airport. The man, who had been sweating heavily with worry for reasons unknown to her, directed her to the airport just a few miles away from where they were now. He said she could take whatever she wanted, and left very quickly out of the store. She could hear tires squealing out of the parking lot, and she took full advantage of what he said. She took three lighters and a few munchies and some drinks, stuffed them into her bag, and was on her way. She took the directions the worried man had given her, and arrived at JFK airport. She grabbed all of her stuff, but began to worry because they might confiscate her weapons. She luckily remembered her badge though, and decided she would tell them she was on a high security mission or something like that. She left her Jeep in the parking garage, and ran to the main airport. But first, she had to go through security. She explained to them that she was on a mission for S.T.A.R.S., and needed to catch the first possible flight to Rockfort Island. The two security guards glanced at eachother, and shrugged their shoulders. "We're sorry but we have no flights out to that area until next Friday" the one security guard said. Rebecca looked worried and panicked, "Well do you have any private jets that I can have bring me? I'll pay any cost." She took out three credit cards and showed them. "Okay, I guess that will do, but you'll hafta wait for a pilot to bring you." Rebecca glared at the security guards: "I need to leave NOW, and I wont take no for an answer. SO will you two fine gentlemen KINDLY escort me to the private jet area and possibly be nice enough to find me a pilot when we get there?" The guards motioned for her to follow them, so she did just that. They went down several lonely terminals, not a soul in sight. " This time of year is slow for travelin' " one of the guards explained, as if she cared. They reached a terminal for private jets, and the older looking guard radioed for one of the pilots to come to Terminal 20 for a private flying mission. "We'll send someone right away" answered the radio, and Rebecca smiled at both the men. A few minutes later, a middle aged Spanish looking man came up to Rebecca. "How are ya doin ma'am?" he asked. "Just fine thanks. Can you please take me to Rockfort Island?" The man smirked. "Sure, I was just on my way back there myself, let's go then." Rebecca nodded, and followed him into the loading bay of the terminal. She followed him up into the plane, waving goodbye to the two security guards that had been so kind. As the small jet set off into the brightly illuminated sky, Rebecca looked out of the window. The jet shone brightly with the moon, just like her Jeep had, except the moon made the Umbrella symbol on the side very obvious to passers by.. 


End file.
